Gadget Hackwrench and the curse of the pink elephant
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Gadget is lost in Egypt, away from her team. How will she survive such a rough environment all alone? Done as a request, combining Rescue Rangers with elements from 'Pink Elephant On Parade' from Dumbo.


Gadget Hackwrench and the curse of the pink elephant

It was a really desperate situation for Gadget. With a sandstorm rising and the absolutely hot air making her choke a little bit, her trip to Egypt was beginning to turn into a disaster. Without much water in her gourd and any potential idea where she was, she feared for the worst.

All of this started so simply. A short call that disconnected in mere second for the Rescue Rangers, one to help someone lost in the desert there. A straightforward call to be saved from a terrible situation, one that the Rescue Rangers dared not refuse; they could not, in good conscience, let someone die all alone in such a dangerous climate.

All of this to actually fall down from the Rangers plane because of the strong wind, falling in the exact situation the distressed caller had sent them for. The irony was very strong here, yet detecting it would not help Gadget out of here at all.

Walking in the sandy area, Gadget had trouble keeping her feet on the ground, as her small size was not particularly optimal to resist the strong gust of winds that had gotten her in this situation to begin with. Advancing with the best of her capabilities, she soon saw a single pyramid in the horizon, something that gave her hope. If she was close to the pyramids, she could get some shelter and be easily spotted from the Rangers plane.

Going toward them, she did so slowly, only for her to realize that there was only a single pyramid here. Knowing full well that there were more than the couple of pyramids found in Giza, Gadget despaired a little bit, knowing that this would not help her much if those weren't the most famous pyramids of Egypt. Still, it was valid cover for the sandstorm.

Arriving at the base of the pyramid, she was soon relieved to see that the pyramid, despite its shape, could protect her from the gust of winds and sands in important ways. Taking a break from all this troublesome walking in such a dangerous climate, Gadget gasped for to regain her breath as she began to think of a way out of this. The most logical choice would have been to go to the closest town if she could locate it. That way, she would be easy to locate for the other Rescue Rangers and be able to truly participate to the rescue of this poor person in need of their help.

Reaching for her gourd, she had the bad luck of figuring out that the wind had blown it away from her belt. Worse yet, she knew she had swallowed some sand during her trip to the pyramid, making her throat very dry in a painful way. She needed water badly now, her survival depended on it. Trying to think of a solution, everything soon became a blur, then her vision faded to nothingness, to total blackness.

Rising up instantly, Gadget was very afraid that she had passed out for too long, that she would not survive this harsh environment if she ever passed out like this another time. In distress, she looked around to see if a lot of time had passed since her loss of consciousness. Witnessing that the sky was now black, she figured it was night, signifying that she had lost control of herself for hours at least.

Unsure about what she could do now, she began to search for something to cover herself with. She knew that the desert at night could be completely cold, in contrast to the hellishly hot temperature during the day. Almost in a state of panic during her search, she slowly began to realize that she was not cold at all. The air around her was actually perfect, almost tepid. Even better, she no longer thirsted for water!

-I see you've realized that the temperature is fine, uh?

Turning around in surprise at the sound of this deep, yet warm voice, Gadget was absolutely shocked to see that it belonged to a gigantic pink elephant. Gone was the pyramid that had stood behind her, replaced by this humongous, yet ridiculous sight in front of her.

Realizing just now that she did not actually wake up, Gadget knew not why she was actually seeing such a grotesque vision. Was this a symbol or something that was supposed to mean something in her subconscious?

Having no idea on how to interpret such a delirious dream, she had no time to do so as the trunk of the elephant turned into some kind of pungi flute, the tip becoming a bit rounder as he closed his mouth, letting his entire air pass through the transformed trunk. Doing so, the air passing through this appendage created some very intriguing music, something that should have been impossible to do, yet was entirely possible in the crazed mind of someone who had lost consciousness.

Listening to the music coming from the big pink elephant, Gadget began to relax, knowing that since this was some kind of hallucination or dream. The music from this giant creature was actually quite soothing, wishing to listen to it a bit more now that she was open to anything. Considering her predicament, she was ready to enjoy this hallucination, hoping that someone would save her from the desert in time. There was nothing she could do now.

The big elephant, changing his size incessantly, continued to play his strange, yet mesmerizing tune to the small mouse here. Caught in the tune, Gadget began to appreciate such a strange visual spectacle, almost wishing for her to participate in any way.

Catching on her desire, the big elephant figure began playing some weird notes. Unaware of what they actually were, Gadget saw this as a signal, rising from the sand to stand up before the big elephant. The music was a language, one that she needed to decipher, to properly translate. Hearing those same notes again, Gadget now knew what they meant: ''dance''.

Doing as suggested, Gadget began to raise her arms in the air, joining her hands together instinctively. The music was there to guide her with every step, helping her to become one with the ambient sound to create a thoroughly breathtaking performance. Doing as the musical language suggested, she began to sway her hips in a back and forth manner, the fluidity of her movements surprising even herself. She had no idea she could be so graceful, so spontaneous with a dance this sensual and exotic.

Her small tail swishing in rhythm with her hips swaying, she began to enjoy this sensation, knowing that nothing bad could happen here and that she could have fun, even if all of this was untrue to begin with. It had no importance.

With this realization, some kind of pink mist got out of the trunk of the elephant, floating toward her in a slow and tantalizing way. Unafraid of the smoke, Gadget kept on dancing as it covered her, allowing its sweet smell to penetrate her nose. The sweetness of the smoke was intoxicating, but it was nothing to the sensation it left on her whole body as it enclosed her completely.

Sensing a small gust of wind pushing the mist away, Gadget was not surprised in the least that her clothes had disappeared, only to be dressed in a belly dancer outfit, with long puffy pants, slippers, a veil on her head and a small bra covering the important parts, all of a deep pink color. Considering the scenario she was in, it made a lot of sense that she was to be dressed in such a manner. Continuing her dance without a care in the world, the music continued to guide her gently.

Soon, more complex moves began to be added, such as snake-like motions, navel bobbing and belly rolling. It was a blast to see that she could manage those with ease, the music both helping and encouraging her, as if praise was showered upon her out of the trunk of the giant elephant who kept on watching her. Not bothered a bit by this, she merely did as she wanted, as she desired thanks to the music.

Not tired in the least, it had seemed that her dance had gone on for hours, yet there was no fatigue, only the desire to learn and to dance more. Soon, her belly began to bulge in and out to ridiculously big shapes, becoming like a big and bulbous orb, then returning to its slim state the very next. Swinging it with happiness when it became big and round, Gadget never questioned why it did that, learning instead to play with it.

This strange scene kept on going, with Gadget participating with Glee. Soon, the big pink elephant smiled at her, something that overjoyed her for some reason. Everything was great, perfect even, with no trouble and problem to be had. As she joyously accepted the situation, the whole blackness began to surround her, absorbing the image of the big pink elephant along with the sand and the horizon. Everything became black, nothingness.

...

Waking up, Gadget was confused. What had happened? Where was she? She just had to know!

-Calm down, Gadget, please, you're among friend!

Recognizing Chip's voice, Gadget could have hugged him right there on the spot. If she heard his voice, that must have meant that she been rescued from her terrible predicament. Looking around, she could see the house in which they lived and recognize the couch on which they usually sat. Seeing Dale, Monterey Jack and Zipper looking at her with relief, Gadget was twice as relieved as they were. It seemed that they had found her in time and that everything was all right. Chip, seeing her calm down considerably, sat close to her.

-When you fell, we began to search for you and the distressed caller at the same time. We searched the whole night, never finding the person in question, yet we found you unconscious next to a pyramid. Picking you up, we decided to get back here to let you rest and heal, as you were badly dehydrated.

Gadget, feeling a tad bad for the one they could not rescue, began to rise up from the couch, still a bit wobbly and weak from that dangerous and deadly trip in the desert. Looking at them, she was happy to be alive and to have such good friends. She knew she could have lost them all, getting lost forever in this pleasant dream of elephants and belly-dancing.

Walking toward the kitchen slowly to get a glass of water, she began to hear the sound of a radio activating. Curious, she stopped, wondering just how it turned on by itself.

-Oh, you are awake. That is good!

Recognizing the voice of the elephant from her dream, Gadget was troubled. Why was she hearing this? Turning to her friends, they all looked at her, wondering just what she was doing now. It seemed like they did not hear the voice at all.

-Don't bother. They can't hear me at all. Only you can my precious chosen one!

Confused about what this voice was talking about, Gadget went to the radio, trying to turn it off, only to see that it was unplugged to begin with.

-Nope, you cannot repel me or turn me off. It does not work that way. I have saved your life in that desert and I demand payment, my sweet little mouse.

Trying not to look crazy in front of her friends, Gadget went on to the kitchen as casually as possible. Getting a glass, she could still hear the voice of the pink elephant as she simply began to be louder.

-Is that a way to reward the elephant god as he spared your life and gave you talents, praise and fun all the while? It seems like you need to be reminded of what you owe me, Gadget.

As she drank some water, Gadget began to hear some music coming out of the radio. Recognizing the music as the same one from her dream, with the very same weird noise, her mind went blank. Dropping the glass on the floor, she had close to no control of her actions now, wishing to dance once more to this alluring music. Her clothes dissolving in seconds, her dancer outfit returned on her body, the very same one from when she first danced.

The gang, startled by the sound of breaking glass, rushed to the kitchen, fearing for what might have happened to Gadget. At their arrival, they were very surprised to see a harem-clad Gadget, looking at them with a very different expression, one of mysterious bliss.

About to ask just what was going on, they were unready to see her start to dance before them. Seeing her hips swing in such a tantalizing manner, they knew not how to react to this surprisingly pretty, yet unannounced sight. Unfortunately for them, they had close to no time to react as the dance began to draw them in, catching their gaze and never letting go of them in a rather mysterious way.

Gadget, hearing the sensational music once more, felt at peace, understanding the message so clearly now. ''Obey the elephant god. Dance for his enjoyment and lead those astray to his glory.'' This was so simple and brilliant; she had to make sure the elephant god was pleased. Swaying and swinging her hips to the tune, she knew that the elephant god would give her the strength and power to gather those he wished to see.

As such, Chip, Dale, Monty and Zipper could not tear their eyes away from the dance. It did not matter that they could not hear the music. Everything that mattered was the beautiful dance that was occurring here and there. How pretty and serene Gadget looked, like a goddess or someone worthy to be called divine. Feeling unworthy to even witness such beauty, they could not, nor would they dare, avert their eyes from the alluring display.

Rolling her belly and bobbing her navel, Gadget was at one with her mission, enjoying it with bliss and glee. Pleasing others and the elephant god with this dance meant everything to her now. Giving them the most amazing gift of the elephant god, her belly began to bulge a bit as she swung it around with impossible grace and control.

This had the result of totally grabbing the attention of the rest of the Rescue Rangers, now totally hypnotized by the uncanny and pretty moves that Gadget could now do. Their eyes spiralling madly, they were under her power, at her complete mercy.

Advancing toward them, she swung the belly much more slowly now, giving them a chance to follow it as much as they wanted. Pushing it on each of her friends lips, it made them kiss it without having much say in the matter, yet it had its effect.

The taste of her belly was otherworldly, addictive even. Wishing for more, they would do anything to even receive her permission to do so again.

Aware of their present thoughts, Gadget continued to dance alluringly before them.

-Let us all go back to Egypt. There, you shall pledge fealty and eternal obedience to my master, the elephant god. Prepare the Rangers plane, if you please.

Stopping the dance, the rest of the Rescue Rangers were still under her sexy sway, as her command resonated deeply within their mind. Ready to give their lives to the elephant god, they would gladly do so just to please Gadget.

Gadget, now lost in the fact that she was a chosen of the elephant god, smiled. She could not wait to see the smile of her master's face now that she would give him some followers and slave.

With each of them getting on the place, they were all ready for their new life. They could not wait to see the elephant god in all its glory...


End file.
